My Little Adventure
by LeShyWolf
Summary: Hands. I liked hands. They were human, they were lovely and human. So you can pretty much guess how freaked out I was when I saw four hooves instead of my normal human self. You can imagine the stress when you wake up and you've suddenly become a talking horse. ON HIATUS


**My Little ****Adventure**

**Summary: Hands. I liked hands. They were human, they were lovely and human. So you can pretty much guess how freaked out I was when I saw four hooves instead of my normal human self. You can imagine the stress when you wake up and you've suddenly become a talking horse.**

* * *

Urgh...

My head, in fact, my entire body felt like it had been hit by a truck. A hammer was beating against my skull and it throbbed painfully. I felt weird and my head was spinning, to add to the morning that I didn't like. Flexing my arms, I squinted my eyes open but hissed in reflex at the bright, blinding sun that gleamed in my eyes. A hoarse groan deeply rumbled in my throat as I moved my head to the side to cover my closed eyes from the burning light that made them ache. It felt like needles had been freshly removed from my skin and my stomach was clenching like I was sick. I grunted with a grimace when something nudged my shoulder, putting preassure on one of the points that hurt. Squinting through my eyes, I craned my neck up and looked at a blurry figure.

They were wearing brown with a cowboy hat, their face was close to mine but shadowed by the hat that they wore on their head. I groaned and closed my eyes again, resting it on the cool ground. It felt hard, for some reason I could feel this weird material. Something that tickled my cheeks and made my facial features twitch in annoyance. Damp. That is what it was. It was also similar to the feel of whiskers on your skin. It itched desperately and I wanted to scratch it, but I didn't want to move because of how exhausted my body was and how much pain my head was in.

"'Scuse me Miss, are ya alrigh'?"

What made me frown, was the fact the voice was unfamiliar and it held a Texas twang, which was weird considering I lived in England. The only place I heard a Texas twang was on TV or music, so it was a little foreign to me. But I swatted thoughts of surprise out of my mind, confusion flooding through it and taking over. I had no idea where I was, the last thing I remembered was blacking out. The rest was blocked by this wall I couldn't get passed. It was too strong and it hurt to think right now.

Groaning again, I gathered enough energy to reach up and scratch my face, but something strange touched my face and I pulled my hand back while forcing my blurry eyes open to look at my palm. The stranger backed away a little bit as she watched me, asking again if I was 'alright'. Blinking, my blurry visioned, tired eyes cleared and I felt my heart stop. I could feel my mental health being bruised and the sane part of me skidding to a stop like a car swerving on the road. I swore I even heard the squeal of tires and the crash of the car.

That wasn't a hand.

No, it wasn't even human.

It was a... a hoof.

Eyes widening in panic, when I tried to stand, I clumsily fell back down roughly on the ground. Looking down, I saw that I had four hooves! It was unreal, my mind was mush at this sight and as I tried to stand on all four legs, I kept stumbling to the ground and my body felt like jelly. A squeak escaped me, fear piercing in my heart. Surely this was a dream, it had to be. I didn't have hooves... Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath before exhaling and looking down, squinting through my eyes again. But then I mumbled curses in Turkish as I inwardly and outwardly panicked as I pushed myself up again, this time standing up right- it didn't last long, as I fell onto my bottom.

"Hey! Are ya alrigh' there?" That unfamiliar voice said, laced with concern and uncertainty.

What was in front of me, made me feel light headed.

An orange pony.

A freaking _talking_ orange pony.

A **talking** pony.

Her big green eyes gazed at me with what looked like worry, the sun was glinting back in her emerald coloured orbs as she looked at me as well as her light orange coloured coat. Three white freckles were on either side of her face, placed on her cheeks. The pony had a light, long blonde mane that had a hair bobble at the tip of her mane which made it look like a 'pony tail'. Speaking of a tail, hers was swishing side to side as she stepped cautiously towards me. Her hooves tapped against the ground and I noticed three shiny red apples on the pony's rump, like a birthmark of some sort.

"St-stay back!" I stuttered, flustered with what was going on. Attempting to stumble backwards didn't help me, as I was pushing the unfamiliar hooves into the ground, my body fell backwards and I fell on my back. Groaning, I turned and twisted, rolling over onto my stomach. Carefully, as my front legs shook like jelly, I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"S'alright! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" She backed away a little bit, slowly. Still looking at me like she had spooked a deer. "Ya just look like ya've seen better days, lyin' out there in the middle o' the road like that."

"You-you shouldn't-" I fumbled with words before gathering my thoughts. "Y-you can t-talk?"

She looked surprised at the question, eyes widening a little. "Well darn tootin' I can talk! Why wouldn't I be able ta' talk?"

"I-uh-y-uh you're ..." I trailed off, not being able to believe I was actually having a conversation with a _pony_.

A freaking **talking** pony.

"_I'm..._?" She sent me an expectant look.

"A... a..."

"A...?"

"Pony?"

She blinked before she laughed. "Well, I'd be a lil' surprised if I woke up one day a bunny rabbit or somethin'! Of course Imma pony!" Suddenly, she knocked on my head with her hoof and I blinked in disbelief. "Did you bump yer noggin' a lil' too hard or somethin'? Is that why ya were lyin' in the road?"

"No- I..." I stopped talking, looking down at my body, which was still sitting down like rag doll. Legs spread open a little with my front resting in front of them. _What the hell is going on?_ I was so confused. Then my stomach randomly growled like a thunder storm.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until this here belly o' yours is fed." She tapped my stomach for emphasis. "Come on! I'll show ya around Ponyville, we can get a lil' snack from there!" She started walking away but stopped when she noticed I hadn't moved. Craning her head around, her emerald gaze eyed me curiously. "Ya comin'?"

"Uhm..."

Should I be a lunatic moron and follow the Texan talking pony?

...When I thought about it like that, I made me think I was stoned.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She spread her mouth into a crooked, cute grin. "You gotta hide from Pinkie though, or she'll throw ya a random welcome party and ya really don' look like ya wanna have a party right now." she chuckled. "Pinkie sure is one _crazy_ pony."

...

_Well, here goes nothing..._

Inwardly, I was still freaking out. But I put it in the back of my mind, fear and apprehension pumping my heart as I placed both front legs in front of me, then slowly adjusted my back hind legs for leverage. Slowly, I put preassure on all four hooves to help myself stand up. They all wobbled and then, surprise, surprise, I fell to the ground once again, grunting.

"Yer like a lil' foal, learnin' to walk for the first time!" The orange pony sighed and shook her head, trotting over towards me and making it look easy. "Why can't ya walk? Is there somethin' wrong with yer hooves?"

My temperature heated up in shame, great. I didn't know where the hell I was. I didn't know what the hell was going on. And I was getting mocked by a freaking TALKING PONY!

The pony gave me the pony equivalent to pursing her 'lips' and gave me a thoughtful expression. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she grinned and started to trott off in a different direction to where she was walking in the first place. "Wait there!"

It wasn't like I had a choice.

A few minutes later of just sitting down on the ground while musing to myself and becoming calmer about what was happening. I managed to convince myself it was going to be alright and that I wasn't high on drugs, I was just having some weird kind of dream. Well, either that or I had actually gone crazy. It was unreal, yet, everything seemed so... well, _real_. Either way, I'd deal with it when I needed to.

I soon heard something and swerved my neck around to see the orange pony hauling along some cart down the road. My eye brows rose in surprise as she dragged it towards me and then stood in front of me with a grin before she lost it and pursed her lips again. "Hmm, now the only problem is actually gettin' you _into_ the cart. Can ya at least stand?"

I tried, and failed.

"Hmm," she walked over next to me and titled her head, ignoring my flinch. "Now try." As soon as I was attempting to stand up on all four hooves, the pony next to me was somehow helping me stand up. Eventually, I managed to stand, but how I'd get into the cart, I had no clue. "Good, now try to climb on me."

I sent her a look of disbelief.

"Hey now, don't be a stubborn mule." She said sternly, like I was a baby. Sighing, I lifted a hoof and tried to climb up onto her back, but I slipped and fell ontop of her instead. We both groaned and I rolled off the pony.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"S'alright, it was an accident." She smiled a little. "But be more careful next ti-"

"Hey Applejack!" A voice out of nowhere suddenly exclaimed, I looked up and my eyes widened in shock as a flying pegasus flew down from the sky and landed next to her. It was a purple pony with orange eyes and short orange hair. She had a birthmark too, it looked like a flame. She brought her orange eyes towards me in confusion and curiousity. "Who's the new pony?"

"She-" 'Applejack' as the purple pony called her glanced towards me but cut herself off when a thoughtful look crosses her face. She glanced between the purple pony and I. "Hey, Blaze. I don' suppose ya can help us with somethin'?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She whispered something in her ear, then the purple pony stared at me before she nodded at Applejack. I got a little paranoid and eyed them both. Suddenly, a rush of wind surrounded me and made my hair (or mane, I guess) fly around my face. I squeaked with fear, eyes wide and body stiff when I was lifted into the air but then suddenly dropped into the cart. I looked over towards the purple pony, who was above me with a kind smile.

"I'll see ya another time Applejack! My sister needs help with something!" With that she flew off.

"We'll be in Ponyville in no time!" Applejack told me with a cute grin as she trotted off with me in the cart. "In the mean time, my name is Applejack! It's nice to meet ya!"

I sent her a smile that was slightly forced, probably coming out more as a grimace.

"Ya sure don't talk much do ya?" She commented, glancing back towards me momentarily. I forced another smile, discomforted and trying not to freak out by this entire situation as I attempted to keep my balance while the cart jerked me up and down every time it wheeled over a bump in the road.

"Not really." I weakly replied to the pony.

"Well, no worries, ya can tell me all about ya'self once we get t'a Ponyville. Ya can just sleep for now."

How the heck would I be able to sleep?

* * *

**Like it? :')**

**It's a bit weird, yes. But I wanted to write something fun and non-horror and non-romance like for once. Yeah, this will kind of follow the cartoon series, but I'll try to make the story original with extra scenes. **

**Thanks for reading! Come again ma peeps! :')**

**~E**


End file.
